Illéa Boarding High
by Maxerica15
Summary: America Singer has been chosen to go to Illéa Boarding High where she will meet Maxon Schreave the President and Principal's son. America is turning a new page in her life as she travels across the country and goes to her new school. Modern AU


Hi my name is Leslie and I'll be writing Illéa Boarding High! This is a modern AU so it will have Presidents, Starbucks, etc. I will have both America and Maxon's Pov's in this story. Anyways this is my first story on Fan Fiction so I hope you like! #MaxericaForever

America's Pov

BAM! I feel an immediate yelp come out of my throat and open my eyes to see that May has just pounced on my stomach!

"Come on Ames," my sister yells, "get up today's the day!"

I think what day, then I remember that today I get the "amazing privilege" to go to a boarding school with snobby rich kids who don't care about anyone but themselves. Yippee! The only reason I got into this school was because I'm good at playing music. Some judges came to one of my school performances and called my family saying that I had a full scholarship to Illéa Boarding High for the Music Program. My little sister May was jumping up and down when she heard the news and saying that I would get to meet the President's and Principal's son, Maxon Schreave. I bet he's just half-hearted teenager boy who takes advantage over all the girls he meets. I mean seriously every time Mom and I go to the grocery store we pass by the magazines and see him with a different girl on his. Long story short I'm not looking forward to school!

"Fine I'll get up as soon as you get off of me," I tell her. "Yayyyyy!" She squeals.

She gets off me, grabs my hand, and pulls me out of bed!

"Thanks May, I couldn't have gotten out of bed without you." I grumble. "Your Welcome," she happily cheers back. "Anyways, what did mom make for breakfast?" I ask. "Pancakes!" She immediately responds.

I think back to the morning we found out I got the scholarship since we had pancakes that day too. Then I remember mom's face found out, and instantly giggled. May might have been jumping up and down but she wasn't nearly as excited as mom was. My mom literally screamed into the phone with joy and started doing her weird old dance move called the "sprinkler." I wasn't exactly happy when I found out but when mom started dancing I couldn't keep that smile off my face. Now two weeks later I'm going to May and I are walking into the kitchen ready to eat.

"Is all your stuff packed America?" My mom asks as I take my seat at the table."Yep," I reply.

"Great," she says back. "Are you ready for your big day, Kitten," my dad questions. "We'll find out," I say and give him a smile. He shakes his head and shows a smile in return.

[ Short time pass to after Breakfast]

Breakfast was really good the pancakes mom made were delicious! I guess that's a good thing though since I won't be able to have her home made cooking for awhile. It's good to end things well unlike my past break up. I start to feel tears welling up in my eyes just thinking about. I quickly wipe my eyes and go to talk to my baby brother Gerad.

"Hey G-man," I say to him using his old nickname, " are you gonna miss me when I'm gone?" I ask. "Yeah, but it's ok I'll call you from the home phone." He says "That's right little buddy anytime," I tell him.

About 20 minutes later I'm still sitting on the floor playing Old Maid with Gerad when a knock comes from the door.

"I got it," I yell as I walk to the front door. When I open the door a man wearing a black says "I assume you're Ms. Singer, I'll need you to be quick so you don't miss your flight." He says. "Yes I am and give me just a moment to get my things and say goodbye to my family and I'll be right back," I respond.

I go to my room grab my bags and take one last look at my room. My eyes skim the entire room and then land on my jar with a penny that my ex Aspen gave to me. I go to it and take it in my hands then I throw it in my tiny trash can remembering the last words he said to me. I walk back to the living room and quickly give my whole family gigantic hugs. When my fingertips touch the doorknob I quickly turn around I say " I love you all and I'm going to miss you so much!" They yell back I love you's and I step out of my house and walk to the limo outside. The driver opens the door for me and say thank you as I get in the limo.

[Short Time Skip]

The limo ride was okay, the driver just told me that when I got there I had to go to the Principal's office since I was the only new student. Apparently it's the same students that go every year. He told me that Mr. Schreave would give me my room key and schedule. Oh and I have to curtsy in front of him; like who does that anymore it's not like his the King he's just the President, slight difference. When I got to the airport I checked in and now I'm on the plane right now and I'll I can think about is how my life is about to change so much but I'll just have to get through it I guess. I put in my earbuds and scroll down on my song list until I find Lone Ranger by Rachel Platten I press play and think that right now this song describes my life hence my past breakup and leaving my family but it's okay because I'm turning a new page in my life and it can only get better. I hope.

Hi guys so that was my first chapter ever! Ahhhhh! Next chapter will be in Maxon's Pov. Tell me if you like this in reviews. Thanks! Don't forget to follow and favorite. Byeee!


End file.
